Pokemon Mystery Dungeon : Team Dissidia!
by Bruce Winterblue
Summary: A Servine that wants to make his name known, a Kirlia with a troubled past, and a Luxio from high standings. They could have done other things. But they decided to band together, and do what others are afraid to. Save the world. M for violence,and safety!
1. Prolouge

_It is has been predicted,_

_For many years,_

_That the day when all the powers of the world come together,_

_Nature's fury, the wrath of the volcanos,_

_The cries of the clouds, and the everflowing energy that surrounds us,_

_Will form together, overcome all,_

_And create the new world,_

_A new Dissidia._


	2. Chapter 1

(Hey, everyone! Ranmaru here. Anyways, enjoy on my new story! Due to recent issues, a ton of other crap, and just a general loss of interest and a loss of inspiration, I'm going to try to keep A.R.R.O.W going, but I'm doubting it. Enjoy on my new story, rate and review! And for you all… *stares at the computer screen* Yes, there will be smex in this story, why I kinda rated it M. I'll also be starting a new thread, for RP's that I've done with my characters, smexy-filled or not, and post them in there. So yes, there will be vine rape soon. (_) Enjoy! Ranmaru, out~!)

Chapter 1 : Team Dissidia, move out!

"Waaaaaaaah!""

A loud thud echoed throughout my room, a very dazed and confused Servine laying on the ground, comforter still wrapped around my body. "Ugh… Note to self, no more Sitrius Berries before bed… Makes me have weird dreams about random poems…" I sigh, as I look at the calendar. "Set out… SHIT!" I grab the small satchel holding my most personal belongings, and almost ran through my door.

"Bruce! Slow down, you act like there's a fire at your feet 24/7!" I hear my mom call out as I grab an Apple off the shelves.

"Mom, my life is in danger though! If Kite said I was late, she was gonna sew my eyelids open so I could never oversleep again!" I opened my bag, making sure everything I needed was there.

"And whose fault is that?" I simply ignored the question, rolling my eyes.

"All my seeds, check… A few Berries too… And you're good too." I smiled as I held a small rock carved in the shape of a leaf. What few knew was it was actually an Everstone, my most prized possession.

"I'm sure she wasn't serious. You said goodbye to your father last night, correct?" My mom got up and wrapped me in a hug.

"Yes. And can we not forget we're talking about Kite here? The one who broke that jerk of a Scraggy's arm because he called me a skinny little girl? When she clearly warned him she was going to do so?" I sighed softly as I returned the hug.

"True." She sighed as well. "Good luck, dear."

"Psssh, I don't need luck! Luck's for ninnies who don't have the strength to push onward! Bye-ni!" I ran out the door, slamming it one last time. I was gonna make history. Carve the name "Bruce Winterblue" into the history books.

-Around the same time, Kazimaki household- (Ranmaru's POV)

"Yup! The house is clean, my tummy is full, and I'm right on time!" I grinned in the mirror that hung in the hallway, giving myself a look over to make sure my fur was all down.

As I walked down the giant hallway one last time, I felt different. Everyday was like clockwork. "Get up, study, clean the house, relax, sleep, and repeat. Man, how'd you do it for so long, Ranmaru?"

Right next to the main door, I stopped for one last thing. I sat on my haunches, and looked up at the painting, of my parents and me. "Bye Mom, bye Dad." I sniffled a little as I said farewell to the Luxray and Eletrivire on the wall. They were out on some business trip. Again. The Luxio though… He was sitting right here. Alone. As usual.

"No, I'm not going to cry. I have to grow up now, so I'm not useless to Bruce and Kite." I got up, and cracked open the front door to the Kazimaki mansion, shutting and locking it before tossing the keys into the mail slot. Every Kazimaki was a success in the world, in that fancy world of business and entrepreneurship. That train stops with me. Ranmaru Kazimaki.

-Around the same time, Sky Park- (Kitalia's P.O.V)

"It's time, isn't it?" I said softly into the wind, not like anyone was going to hear me. I sat on the bench, staring at the only thing I held to my name, a green armband, the centerpiece a green and white ribbon, the hematite stone in the center reflecting the Kirlia that stared into it. I was having that memory again. The memory of how this all started…

_-Flashback-_

_Flames._

_I stood there and stared at that small shack, the crackles and pops echoing like fireworks in the midnight. I was only a few feet away. Most likely my parents were in there, as I heard a scream for help from my mother, cut short by the loud crash of a glass bottle._

_The house imploded on itself not long after that. There was no need to search the wreckage. "Kitalia… Help…" I heard the low groan of a Gallade, a hand reaching our through the burning rubble._

"_You never loved me. Why should I save you?" With that I turned around, and never looked back. Nobody questioned the wreckage, mainly because there was nothing left. They didn't even know who the land belonged to._

_Walking into the town at night felt a lot different then walking to Sky Park in the day. It was so quiet. I teleported myself past the locked gates, to find my normal spot: a tree, where in closer inspection, when you looked up, there was a small treehouse, a few feet in length, width, and height._

_Something was different though. I saw a boy, staring up into the tree. My tree. He was a Servine, and looked my age. I quickly teleported behind him, freezing him with Psychic. "You make a sound, and I snap your neck."_

_The boy, after what looked like swallowing a yip, nodded. I looked behind me, and seeing the park was empty, I let him go, dropping him on his feet. "Why are you here?"_

"_Well, m-me and my parents got into a really big fight, so I came out here for the night. I had heard that someone lives here…" I took a step closer to him, noticing now his eyes were bloodshot red, from crying. "Everyone says it's a ghost. Wait until I tell Ranmaru about this! He'll flip!" Suddenly, he grinned, laughing a little._

"_No. You won't tell anyone about this." I sighed. If my spot was revealed, I would no longer have a place to live, to hide from him. Not like I needed to hide from the drunk anymore._

"_Awwwh, come on! We can be friends!"_

_Friends?_

_That was the first time I had heard that word. "What's a friend?"_

_He laughed a little more. "What rock have you been hiding under all by yourself? A friend is a 'mon that you know, and have fun with!" The Servine ran up to me, taking my hand and shaking it wildly. "Geez, where are my manners? I'm Bruce. Bruce Winterblue."_

Who would have known meeting him would have changed my life so much? Every day, he came to that park, and he taught me everything about the world. He even started bringing the ditz, Ranmaru, along.

"_What's this, Bruce?" I held the bracelet in my hand._

"_It's a bracelet! You put it around your wrist!" He grabbed my hand, and slid it on, it almost a perfect fit._

"_What is its pratical use? Does it hold knowledge?" I stared at that stone, it felt it was boring into my soul._

"_No, silly! It's so you can look pretty!" He grinned, hopping off the bench. That made me blush for some weird reason. I shook it off, returing to my straight face quickly_

"_You're it for tag today, Kite! None of your Psychic powers allowed!" Ranmaru dashed off, Bruce following him._

"_Why are we all playing Tag still?" I sighed as I got off the bench, jogging after them._

"_Because it's fun!" They both yelled, still quite a distance away from me. I also realized, today was the third year I had known Bruce. –What is this feeling, in my chest, when I'm, around him? It's not that "love" feeling Bruce taught me about, right? Better hit the library again…- I sighed softly. –It's so weird…-_

_-End Flashback- (Normal P.O.V)_

"Kite!" She looked up, to see Bruce gasping for air beside her. "You were in like, some sort of trance for like, a few seconds! You didn't even see me coming!"

"Well, you're here. Your eyelids are safe…. For now." She rolled her eyes softly.

"Thank Arceus…" He sighed with relief.

"Kiteeeee! Bruceeeee!" We both looked over to Ranmaru, who had just come through the main gates, and ran over to us. "Geez, I thought you were gonna be the last one here, Bruce!" He gasped a little, being able to run a little longer then the both of us.

"Psssh, you say it like it happens all the time!" He nervously scratched the back of his head.

"It does." The two were in synch, to his annoyance.

"Whatever! Let's hit the road!" Bruce started walking down the path that lead out of town and the park and out of town.

"You know, we never came up with a name. For the "exploration team"." Kitalia was right at his side, looking forward to the rising sun.

"Kite's right! We can't go around yelling TEAM QUESTION MARK'S ON THE CASE!" Ranmaru was right behind them.

"How about… Team Dissidia?" The name popped into the Servine's head.

"Dissidia? Interesting."

"Don't mind! Sound cool and fun!"

"Sweet! Team Dissidia, move out!"

_-Fin-_

(A peek into the next chapter!)

"_H-H-HELP!"_

"_We're getting lucky, let's not jinx it!"_

"_Fall to the might of Arceus!_

"_MONSTER HOUSE!"_

Chapter 2 – Team Dissidia's fourth member!


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : Team Dissidia's fourth member!

"We're lost, aren't we?"

Kite sighed, as she grabbed the map out of Bruce's hands.

"Noooo! The map says there's a shortcut! We just have to go through a Mystery Dungeon!" He pointed to a spot on the map. "It's so rarely explored, that it doesn't even have a name!"

"Sounds like fun!" Ranmaru looked over Bruce's shoulder. "Let's go!"

Kitalia turned around to the two. "Hold on, we don't even have much equipment to explore a Mystery Dungeon. We should just take the long way."

"We'll be fine! This will cut our travel time to the Academy by two days! Anyways, I've got a feeling this will be cake!" Bruce ran forward, talking about the Explorer Team Academy, the place where exploration teams were officially certified. The Academy though, was about two weeks away from them. "Come on, guys!" The two followed, Kitalia sighing softly as she ran in the rear.

"Here's the entrance!" Two large trees loomed in the distance, a large batch of fog around it. "Team Dissidia, charge!" The three ran through the fog, the Mystery Dungeon unraveling in front of them.

"Okay, left!" They ran down the narrow path to the left, appearing in another room, a hole leading down. "There's the stairs!" Hopping down the hole, they found themselves in another large room, successfully advancing to the next floor.

They kept going around and down, advancing another few floors. "This is weird. We haven't seen any of "them" around." Ranmaru was talking about the soulless Pokemon that wandered every Mystery Dungeon, doomed to wander and attack any travelers, and could be only be freed by defeating them in battle. Many rumors circled about "them", nobody know where they come from, other than one fact. If you fell in a Mystery Dungeon, you became one of "them". There were few that became that way though, so none know where the majority of "them" come from.

"We should have run into a couple of them by now…" Kitalia murmured.

"We're getting lucky! Let's not jinx it!" Bruce yelled, a grin on his face, adrenaline pumping through the Servine. "There's another stairway! Let's go!"

(Turn on your battle music, folks~)

They landed in another large room, where a cry finally broke the silence.

"H-H-HELP!" In the corner was a Quilava, tears running from her eyes. "Leave me alone, you creepers!" Cornering her was four Pokemon, the blank white eyes telling the difference inbetween "them" and other Pokemon.

"Hold on-" Suddenly, Bruce got a chill down his spine, as the room exploded in light, filling with "them". Every team knew the term for this.

"MONSTER HOUSE!" Kitalia yelled, instantly getting ready for a fight. Ranmaru growled, his fange crackling with electricity.

"First things first! We have to make our way to her!" Bruce growled, his paws growing with a green aura. "Carve a path! Leaf Blade!" He slammed his fist into a Sudowoodo, sending him flying, knocking over other souls and sending the Pokemon into the wall behind the Quilava, forming into a small ball of light and flying skyward. "Charge!"

"Aye!" Kitalia dashed forward, materializing a bow of pure energy, firing multiple shots of Psychic blasts, all hitting their marks and sending them back, Ranmaru and Bruce were not far behind, attacking and pushing back anyone of "them" that tried to attack the team.

"S-Stay back…" The Quilava's burners ignited, feeling more threatened by the second.

"Hey! Back off!" Ranmaru tackled a Pokemon to the ground, sinking his fangs into a Sableye, using his Link of Thunder, Ice, and Fire Fang, disappearing underneath him.

"Fall to the might of Arceus!" Kitalia put an arrow point-blank through the skull of a Crokanaw, it disappearing as well.

"Heads up!" Bruce hopped up into the air, crashing down on top of a Clefable, disappearing underneath him. The Wigglytuff charged up a Mega Punch, running forward toward the girl. She balled up, screaming, waiting for the pain. It never came.

"H-Huh…?" She looked up, and that Servine was standing in front of her.

"You stupid ghouls…!" He winced, the fist dug into his shoulder. "Picking on innocent Pokemon!" Vines came out of his back, the rage glowing in his azure eyes. "DIE!" He slashed at the Wigglytuff, it disappearing almost instantaneously. Bruce cried out in a mix of anger and pain, an almost feral howl, charging forward, blasting through "them".

"Don't worry, Team Dissidia's here now." Ranmaru smiled, then turned around, launching a Charge Beam, three of "them" disappearing.

"Dissidia…?" Her eyes were sparking. "Cool…!"

The three of them fought for minutes on end, finally defeating the last one, a Rhydon disappearing in light. "Team Dissisia one…. Them, z-zero….!" Bruce fist-pumed, then collapsed, his injuries finally taking their toll.

"Bruce!" Kitalia dove to his side! "You better not be dying! You're not turning into one of them!"

"Bruce!" Ranmaru ran to him, the Quilava not far behind. "I'll… Be fine…" He coughed up a bit of blood, the red liquid only seen when a Pokemon was close to their doom.

"H-Here…" The Quilava pulled an Oran Berry from her small tattered bag. She placed it in Bruce's mouth, him chewing it softly. His body gave off a faint blue glow, all his scratches disappearing. Even the bruise from the Mega Punch softened up, the mark a light purple instead of the dark magenta.

"B-B-Better…" He sighed, as he got up to his feet, brushing the dirt off his stomach.

"Thank you for saving me! My name's Wynn." She smiled.

"You don't have a last name?" Bruce asked, poking at the bruise and wincing. "Nope. I've been in orphanage after orphanage for as long as I can remember. I finally ran away, and got lost here. Then you showed up, and saved me~!" She ran up to him, and nuzzled against his side.

"Oh, um, okay. I'm Bruce, by-" His sentence was cut off by Wynn pouncing him, the Quilava giggling.

"Nuh-uh. I'ma call you Senpai~!" She licked his cheek, a blush crossing her own. "A Zangooze I know said that it's a term of honor in his pack!"

"Oh, okay!" He smiled, loving the attention, not knowing how else to react.

"Bruce. Ranmaru. Let's go. NOW." Kitalia stomped by them, pulsing rage. He meeped, and immediately got up, Wynn tumbling off his chest. "A-Aye!" Ranmaru wasn't far behind.

"So, I can travel with you guys, right?" Wynn trotted along, right beside Bruce.

"Wait, WHAT?" Kitalia turned around. "Just like that, you think you can come and travel with us?"

"I… I kinda have nowhere else to go… So yeah!" She smiled a little wider.

"You can join us, Wynn." Bruce stopped and smiled. "It'd be great to have another person watching our backs.

"R-R-Really?" Wynn's eyes were glowing bright, as she rolled up and sped around the group as they walked. "YAAYYYYYYYYY!"

-We're somehow going to regret this…- Kitalia sighed as she thought to herself. –But…- She looked to Bruce, who had begun to chase her. –It makes Brucie-kun so happy… I guess I'll have to put up with it.-

Ranmaru joined in as well, the tree of them running about. "This is fun!"

"I think we've forgotten we're still in a Mystery Dungeon…" Kitalia sighed again, her hand hitting her forehead rather hard.

"Nawwwwwh, cheer up, Kitty-kun!" Wynn skidded to a stop in front of her. She burped though, and accidently ignited the Kirlia in a Flamethrower, shivering. "S-Sorry! I'm still learning how to control my attacks and stuff."

Kitalia shook with rage, just wanting to snap the furball in half. –No, breathe…- She took a deep breath, straighted her face, and patted Wynn on the head. "It's okay."

"Yay!" She went back to rolling again, as the boys chased her.

-This is going to be tough…-

_-Fin-_

(A preview for next chapter!)

"_I've never seen any markings like this…"_

"_Why you little ssssssshit!"_

"_Ranmaru!"_

"_YOU LEAVE MY FRIENDS ALONE!"_

Chapter 3 – Team Dissidia becomes parents?


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Team Dissidia becomes parents?

"Look! There's the exit!"

Wynn ran out through the trees, dashing into a small field, taking a deep breath of air. "It's nice to be out of that Mystery Dungeon! It smells so musky in there, like rotting berries." She sighed happily, rolling around in the grass.

"Yeah, tell me about it." The rest of the team walked out, all taking a nice long breath of the fresh air.

"So, now that we're through that place, how far are we away from the Academy, Bruce?" Ranmaru spoke up, getting some of his cheery back now.

"Well…" Bruce pulled out the map from his satchel. "That shortcut saved us from going around the mountains, so we've got about a week now." He rolled it back up, storing it in the side pocket. "We should make camp in about an hour or so."

"Understandable." Kitalia sighed, still slightly annoyed with their new teammate. You could only get accidently incinerated, bumped into, called "Kitty-kun", and watch as she hit on your crush for so long. "Hey, what that ahead?" She looked further forward, and underneath a large tree, was a Zangoose and a Seviper, and from what it looked like, things weren't as peachy as the Pecha berries growing above them.

"This isssssss my dinner, you little ssssscat!" The Seviper hissed, protecting what seemed to be an Egg of some sort. "Get lost, before I ssssstrangle you!"

"I'll pass. But I'll gladly take the egg…" He grinned, stretching a little. "And some Seviper meat on the side!"

"Why you little sssssshit!" The Seviper finally lunged at the Zangoose, tackling him away a few feet. The two started to fight then, completely oblivious of the Pokemon that were now surrounding the egg.

"I've never any markings like these..." Kitalia picked up the egg, giving it a very curious look, tracing the pattern with her finger. "Also never seen an egg like this in any of the books I've read."

"The great Kitalia doesn't know something for once? SHUT. UP." Bruce giggled a little, only to find a hand upside his head. "Owwwww…."

"You think it's a Pokemon egg, Kite?" Ranmaru looked it over now too.

"Definitly."

"Well, doesn't it belong to those two?" Wynn shrugged at the two Pokemon, still fighting.

"I don't think they'll miss it, Wynn." Bruce sighed. "We should hang onto it. Maybe it's mother might be nearby."

"Bruce, we're still two days from the closest town. What mother would leave an egg that far from town, and right outside a Mystery Dungeon? Our best course of action would be to take it into town."

"Agreed. Let's go." The team started to walk, when a batch of Pin Missle bullets went over their head, turning around to the two feet away from them.

"Now, where do you four think you're going with my ssssssupper?" The Seviper hissed, curling up, ready to pounce.

"Well, it's mine, but still! I'm not letting you walk away with it!" The Zangoose growled as well.

Kitalia stepped forward, the egg still in her hands. "If it wasn't obvious to you numbskulls, this is a Pokemon egg. We'll be taking it into town, and giving it to its parents. Good day." She turned around, walking back to the group.

"Hey, I'm not stupid!" The Zangoose dashed forward, claw back and ready to strike, until he found something hitting him squarely in the chest, sending him back a few feet. "You better back off!" He growled, getting into battle mode now. "This poor thing needs to find its mother!"

"Who caressssss about that little thing~?" The Seviper grinned. "Pokemon eggsssss taste better anyway!"

"Why you!" Ranmaru growled, launching a Charge Beam right for the Seviper, which it dodged with ease. The Seviper sprung forwad, slamming his tail into the Luxio, sending him flying past the group and into a tree, a loud yip croaking from his throat.

"Ranmaru!" Bruce ran to his side, helping him up. Wynn, on the other hand, stepped forward, her eyes filled with rage. "YOU LEAVE MY FRIENDS ALONE!" Her burners ignited, and she dashed forward, colliding into the Seviper, flames coating her body as she made the impact.

-She's fast…!- Kitalia thought to herself, a little surprised. –I may have underestimated her…-

"Waaaah!" The Seviper tumbled a few feet back, but able to recover. "Why you-" He looked up, and saw a tower of flame inches from his face. He couldn't move as the flames engulfed him, crying out in pain as he fell, knocked out.

"You wanna piece of me too, you little bitch?" Wynn glared at the Zangoose, who turned and high tailed it. She sighed, as the gleam in her eyes came back, dashing past a very shocked Kitalia and diving to Ranmaru's side. "Ran-Ran! Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine, Wynn…" He shook his fur clean of the bark and moss, sighing softly. "That barely hurt…"

"Did'ja see me, Senpai? That's kicking ass, Wynn style!" She giggled, tackling the Servine to the ground, staring into his eyes.

"Yeah, good job, Wynn!" He grinned, petting her on the head.

She let out a loud squeal, and rolled off his chest, giggling, a very red blush coming over her face.

"Anyways, we should get moving, Bruce." Kitalia sighed, her composure regained, setting down the egg to help Bruce to his feet. "Thanks. Yeah, let's get to the road again."

"Can I carry the egg now?" Wynn had already picked it up, balancing it on her back, keeping her burners warm for it. It gave off a small glow, almost saying thank you.

"Yeah… I guess…" Kitalia sighed, as the four started walking again.

"Yaaaayyyy! I'll make sure you're all warm and cozy, little guy!" Wynn giggled a little more.

"Are you even sure it's a boy?"

"Ranmaru…"

-Time Skip-

"Everything's all set up, right?" Bruce looked around at the camp, the two tents pitched right underneath a tree, a small fire that Wynn had started giving the campsite a soft glow.

"Yup! And dinner's ready too!" Ranmaru held a bowl in his muzzle, filled with steaming, roasted Oran Berries. Everyone happily took a few, eating them rather quickly. The egg was giving off more faint, but longer glows as the sun set.

"Anyone notice the egg's been glowing a lot since we stopped?" Wynn stared at it, shoving her last Oran Berry in her mouth, whatever she said next muffled by her chewing.

"Yeah, it has been glowing a lot. I think it's close to hatching." Kitalia picked it up, sitting down again and holding it in her lap. It gave off another long glow, but this one was quite bright.

"What are we gonna do if it hatches? I know nothing about parenting!" Bruce hopped to his feet, doing what he normally does when starting to panic. Run in circles like crazy. "I'M NOT READY TO BE A FATHER YET!"

"If Mom found me with a kid, she'd flip!" Ranmaru joined him, the two circling around their tent now.

Wynn just joined in to join in, little hearts in her eyes as she chased right behind Bruce.

"Idiots…" Kite murmured, as the egg started to give off a constant glow now, taking its shape into a Pichu. He had ebony white skin, his golden eyes catching the attention of the panicking Pokemon.

Bruce stopped, Wynn and Ranmaru running into him. "Oh, it hatched."

"We didn't have to do anything." Ranmaru blinked a few times.

"Why were we panicking again? I was just chasing Senpai~!" Wynn giggled a little, nuzzling up against the Servine.

The Pichu tilted his head in confusion. "Chu?"

"Anyways!" Bruce sat down, the other two following suit. "Hi!"

"Ch-chu…?" The Pichu blinked a few times, looking around at everyone.

"Shut up." She sighed, looking down at the newborn. "Kirr."

He looked up at her, opening his arms, wanting to be held. "Chu!"

"Kirlia…" She softly hugged the Pichu, creating a mental link inbetween the two. -Young one, let me share my knowledge of the world with you…- Immediately, she started sending over knowledge, bit by bit, about the world, food, everything she could think of. The Pichu froze, slowly processing all the knowledge she gave her. "Do you understand now, young one?" He nodded slowly. "Y-Yes…"

Wynn tilted her head. "What did you do, Kitty-kun?"

"I used my ability to transfer knowledge. It's in my bloodline as a Kirlia, and I can pass on all my knowledge of the world to newborns."

"I… Know now…. What… Name?" The Pichu looked up, his golden eyes glowing.

"…Your name is Style." Her eyes were almost glossed over, like she was spaced out. Everyone stayed silent, letting Kite do her thing.

"Name… Style… Last?"

"….Silvana."

The Pichu nodded. "…Who… Mom? Dad?"

"We don't know." Kitalia snapped out of it, looking down at him. "But we are your family now."

He nodded again, looking around at the others. "Okay… Family… Where… Live?"

"We travel, to find a home."

"We find home soon?"

"Yes, Style."

"We go… Now?"

She shook her head. "No. We are going to rest now."

"Okay." Style hopped out of her lap, his belly grumbling almost instantly. "Wait! Food!" He frowned a little.

"Oh! I got that!" Ranmaru picked up a Oran Berry in his maw, dropping it into the Pichu's paws. "There you go, Style."

"Thanks…. Ran.. Ranma…. Ranmoo!" He grinned, chowing down on the berry. Bruce and Wynn broke down into laughter, even Kitalia chuckling slightly. Ranmaru sighed, sitting back down on his haunches.

"Let's get to bed guys…." Bruce yawned, already walking toward his tent. "It's been quite the first day."

"Yeah~!" Wynn followed him, only to be swiftly booted out the second she went inside. "Awwwwh…" She pawed over to her tent. "Nighty-night, guys…"

"Night, everyone." Ranmaru hopped to his feet, walking inside Bruce's tent.

"Night. Come on, Style, you can sleep with me tonight." Kitalia got up, lightly taking Style's paw. He walked with her, yawning quite loudly, as she joined Wynn, the camp all sleeping now.

But off in the distance, a Lucario sat perchedon the top of a tree, staring down at the camp.

"…..Hmph."

And with that, he disappeared.

_-Fin-_

(Another peek into next chapter!)

"_I'm sorry, I didn't see you two there…"_

"_If someone does their best, you respect that!"_

"_Fine. You're fired."_

"_Don't worry, Team Dissidia's on the case!"_

Chapter 4 : Team Dissidia's first mission?


	5. Chapter 3 point 5

(This is for a friend of mine, I wasn't going to originally write this piece until later in the story, but… Well, I've hit a roadblock at the moment story-wise, and this is the only thing I can think. So… here goes.)

Chapter 3.5 – Team Dissidia needs a leader…

-Dream State, Bruce's P.O.V-

_Nobody knows what it's like,_

_To be the bad man,_

_To be the sad man,_

_Behind Blue Eyes…_

_That song always had a habit of popping into my head. Arceus knows where I heard it, but it was catchy. It described me, to a degree of sorts. Nobody knows my story… And nobody ever will._

I stuck my head up, and for some weird reason, I was back at school. "I thought I left this sex-obsessed dump two years ago…" It was true. Every student seemed to have mating on the brain, hormones at max levels. I stood up, and starting walking, the halls were dead quiet, everyone in their classrooms. "This place… So many-" Suddenly, I turned a corner, and I saw me, making out with a Combusken. "Number 43… Karen…" I felt in my satchel, oddly filled with school stuff, and found that leather bound book, flicking to page 43, and of course, there was her picture right there, along with a small list of what made her happy, what turned her on, and a few other tidbits of information. Staring at that book brought back that sick feeling in my stomach. Every girl in these pages, I had dated. Two-thirds of them I had most likely seen naked. And probably half of them… I had slept with.

I chuckled at myself, I was the world's biggest hypocrite.

Girls here wanted nothing more then a quick fuck, and I was too blind to see it. Too naïve. Every one of these girls in these 50 pages, I had fallen in love with. Either fell in love with, forced against a wall and forcefully fucked by, or wooed me into a bathroom stall, on empty promise of love. Most of the time, it was the latter. It was all recorded, right here. I flicked forward the last few pages, reading every bit of my scrambled writing, remembering how much of a slut I was. How much of a slut this place had made me.

How desperate for love I was.

Then, the last page unfolded before my eyes, as I leaned against the wall, the tears already leaving my eyes. Number 50. Gene. Nicest Pikachu ever, and one of my best friends… And also my first male love…

We had loved eachother so much. We were literal peas in a pod, had the same likes, dislikes, had fun hating on the popular kids, and society in general. Our personalities were exact, all we wanted was for somebody to love us for who we really were, not what was on our outsides, or more like what was outside our crotches. When we realized we had feelings for eachother… We gave into them. And it was great. The moments were so perfect, every touch, every word, every ounce of love, it was true, and it was real. For once, I was happy.

"Y-You saw him w-w-where?" Ranmaru had stopped me in the hall, I was on my way to lunch.

"He was with that new boy… And they were kissing…" I remember Ranmaru had told me he blinked, and I was already almost out of his vision, dashing down the hall and passing a Leafeon leaving the boys bathroom, skidding to a halt right in front of the Pikachu. "No… N-No way…"

"Hello, Bruce." He was in a very serious tone, no regret in his voice at all.

"Why, Gen-Gen… W-Why… What did I do wrong… I made sure to p-please you…" I was already breaking down, falling to my knees.

"Please, please, please, sex seems to be the only thing on your brain. You didn't care for me. You're just like them."

"I'm sorry… Just…"

"Just what, give you a second chance? So you can go break my heart too? That Leafeon, he cares for this-" He pointed to his heart. "And not this." That paw slid down to his waist, pointing downward. "We can still be friends, but we're done." He walked out of that bathroom, Ranmaru following him. This was the typical case, Ranmaru found me after my break-ups, took me to his house, let me cry, and then, I cleaned myself up, and went home. My parents didn't know about my life here, and they never would.

I must have sat in that bathroom for hours, crying, my heart shattered, worse then all the rest put together. Ranmaru said it was only fourty minutes, but I knew he was lying. Once we got to his house, I did something rather odd. I went straight to his father's gym, and went to town on the sack that was his punching bag. "Bruce?" Ranmaru came inside, with a glass of Pecha Berry juice, and a small jug of apple juice, my drink of choice after heartbreaks, balanced on his head. I didn't respond, I just kept wailing on the thing, not being able to control my anger. It was anger. I was pissed beyond belief for once. He left me because he got scared. Broke every single promise, all because he got scared. I giggled softly, as I hit the thing again and again, and damn, did it feel good.

"BRUCE!"

"Huhwhowhatwhere?" I snapped out of my trance, looking down at my bloody knuckles, dripping the crimson liquid down on the floor, the bag stained a little as well. "….We should form a exploration team, Ranmaru."

"Really? But I thought you said, you weren't into fighting." Ranmaru set the tray down, walking over with a first aid kit.

"I'm not. But… We need to get out of here. Leave."

"…Kays. Would we bring Kite too?"

"Yeah. We could take care of each other just fine."

"Time to pack up, Bruce!"

I jotled up, hearing Kitalia's voice from outside, feeling my rather wet cheeks, knowing I had been crying again, it'd be hard to hide. I cleaned myself up the best I could, before looking in that hand mirror. Maybe I had him to thank after all. If it wasn't for him shattering my heart, I never would have gotten the inspiration to get out of Sky Park. –Thank you, Gene.- I closed my eyes, thinking that simple thought, and looking around, Kitalia breaking down her tent, Ranmaru and Wynn running around with Style. I had changed, and this was my new life. A new me. Or at least I hoped…

_Nobody knows what it's like…_

"Come on, Bruce, come play with us!"

_To be the bad man…_

_To be the sad man…_

"Sure!"

_Behind blue eyes._

_-Fin-_

(Once again, I apologize, I'll have Chapter 4 up soon. I just… Needed to write this.)

"_I'm sorry, I didn't see you two there…"_

"_If someone does their best, you respect that!"_

"_Fine. You're fired."_

"_Don't worry, Team Dissidia's on the case!"_

Chapter 4 : Team Dissidia's first mission?


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 : Team Dissidia's first mission!

"WOW, this place is a lot bigger then back home."

The team walked through the gates to this new town, Pokemon everywhere they looked. "We're only here for food and supplies. We can't stay too long." Kitalia sighed, not understanding why the Quilava was so excited.

"Yeah. Style can't be by himself for too long." Bruce started walking forward, trying to keep his focus, and look for a vendor of some sort.

"I hope the little guy's okay…" Ranmaru followed close behind.

-About 10 minutes ago-

"Remind me WHY we're leaving Style in the middle of nowhere again?" Kitalia was staring right at the Pichu, who was sitting on a stump.

"Because he could get snatched up if we go into town! It's too risky!" Bruce sighed, pacing around a little.

"And why we're leaving him alone?"

"Because we're gonna need everyone's help carrying stuff!"

"And leaving him here, alone, will keep him safe?"

"Obviously. If you use your shield thingy."

"Fine." The Kirlia was tired of arguing, and snapped a finger. A purple bubble appeared around Style, then turned invisible. "There."

"Now, Style, you can't get off the stump, okay?" The Servine stood in front of him, looking him in the eyes.

"Okay!" The Pichu nodded, smiling softly. "I stay here."

"Alright!" The Servine turned around, walking back on the dirt path. "Let's go, guys!"

Everyone followed him, the Pichu staring off at them as they walked, his golden eyes a little blank, half in confusion, and half in lonliness.

-Present time-

"Geez, this is crazy…!" Bruce growled, slowly losing his already minimalistic patience, the street at a literal standstill. "It's like everyone's a flipping Slowpoke!"

"Ooooh! Ooooh! Let's split up, Senpai!" Wynn poked at his tail. "That way, we can find everything, and not get stuck!"

"That would have been a great idea 10 minutes ago…" Kitalia sighed, holding the rear of the line, grasped onto Ranmaru's tail so she wouldn't get pushed away. "Before we got stuck in this crowd…"

"I got an idea!" Wynn giggled, slighty, before biting onto Bruce's tail.

"WAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Bruce screamed, plowing through the crowd, Ranmaru having trouble keeping up, and Kite holding on for dear life. Wynn let go when they finally broke into a less crowded side street, giggling a little again, blushing slightly too. "Senpai tastes nummy…"

"MY TAIL IS NOT FOOD!" Bruce sniffled quite loudly, hugging his tail close to his chest.

"C'mon, Ranmaru!" Wynn took off, a wild look in her eyes. Ranmaru quickly followed, staying at her side.

Kitalia quickly sighed, going to Bruce's side. "Let's go, Bruce. I hope they'll do their part."

"Aye…"

-Ranmaru's POV-

"Come on, Wynn, slow down!" I pant softly, barely keeping up with her. –Boy, where does all her energy come from…?- I thought to myself, taking another deep breath.

"Nuh-uh! We gotta get everything, so we can make Senpai happy!" She yelled back, as we darted through the crowd. I thought to myself, remembering that I had smelt food when we stopped, so Kite and Bruce were probably going to get berries and stuff, which left us with the gear. Me and Wynn had already found a nice Arcanine that sold seeds and Orbs, so the only thing we were really missing was an extra tent for Wynn.

"Hey, mister!" Wynn skidded to a stop in front of a Kecklon, sitting on a rug, with lots of stuff on it, the folded up tent immediately picking up my eye. "Can I buy that tent?"

"Why sure!" The Kecklon smiled, and I looked through all the stuff while Wynn paid him.

"Tag!" Wynn slapped the tent on my back, tying it up with some string.

"H-Hey!" I took off right after her, keeping close on her rear, but she could slide through the crowd faster then me, keeping the distance even. We just kept running now, knowing that our job was done, turning corner after corner with giggles and laughter.

-Normal P.O.V

A young Cinccino was walking down the main road, carrying her basket of berries for the shop she worked at. Even eyes closed, she had no trouble avoiding the other mon, some in respect for the young girl even took the careful time to steep out of the Cinccino's way. Some stopped and asked her how she was or how was the day, to which she simply smiled and giggles a 'fine~' answer. As she almost reached the store, a Quilava who was running around collided with her face to face, sending her basket flying in the air and her on her ass. "OW!"

"W-WOAH!" The collision put Wynn on top of her, face in her chest, groaning softly. "Owwwwww..."

"W-Wynn!" Ranmaru turned the corner, dashing to their side. "M-Miss, I am SO sorry! He starting picking up the berries and placing them in the basket, doing it rather quickly, dropping the basket by her side.

Forced on her back, the Cinccino was in shock. It took her sometime to realize what was going on. "Oooohhhwww... Mhhmm... W-what just happened...?"

"Ooowwwww..." She slowly got up, making eye contact with her. "Geez... I'm sorry..."

"W-We kinda ran into you, I'm so sorry, miss!" Ranmaru was on his haunches, his tail waving back and forth rather fast in embarasment.

The Cinccino looked back into Wynn's eyes, her silver pupils locked in for a few seconds as she got back on her feet. "O-oh, no m-must be my fault, I couldn't have seen you two coming, my apologies." Wynn crawled back, getting off her, giving a soft bow.

"Still, we're sorry, miss." Ranmaru bowed as well.

"Oh nonono, I'm sorry..." She scratched the back of her head, eyes closed again. After a brief moment, she dropped on all fours and started to look around with her paws for the berries and the basket. "Ma'am, your basket's right there..." Ranmaru points, a confused look on his face.

"Oh? Humm.. Would you be so kind and give it to me... I can't see it good sir, I'm... Well, I'm blind."

"O-Oh! I'm sorry!" He walks over to the basket, picking it up in his muzzle, and holding it out for her. "Mmmh mmh go, miss."

She took it and smiled. "Why thank you good sir! And sorry again for bumping into you miss... Now if you'd excuses me, I must deliver this to the store." She gave an honest, nice smile.

"Hey! Can we come with you, miss?" Wynn ran up to her giggling softly.

"Oh? I see no harm in it miss, you can of course." She giggled. "My name's Aura, Aura the Cinccino, pleasure to meet you."

"Awsome! I'm Wynn! Wynn Winterblue!" She giggled, a blush crossing her face, not like she would see it.

"And my name's Ranmaru. Ranmaru Kazimaki." He smiles softly, his grin returning back to his face.

Suprised, she turned at him. "Y-You're mister Kazimaki! O-oh forgive me sir, I-I didn't knew you and your mate were i-in town... I-'m so sorry for holding your time, you must be busy..."

"Oh, nononono! Y-You're mistaking me for my father, Miss Aura!" He shook his head wildly.

"Yick... The only person I'd want to be mates with is Senpai... Senpaiiiii..." She giggled again, getting that dazed look on her face.

The young girl looked confused. "I didn't know mister Kazimaki had a son... Oh I'm sorry for the mistake, your father owns the store I work for... Oh! You must be here for an inspection?"

"No, I'm traveling with my friends. I have nothing to do with the family business..." He chuckled softly. -Father made sure of that...-

"_You have a hard enough time with your schooling, let alone if I let you take my place! Too nice, too soft… Where did I go wrong… You will never touch this business, child! Now leave!"_

"_Y-Yes, Father…"_

"_Ranmaru… Don't take it so hard, hun, your father's just stressed. I'm sure if you apply yourself, your father will forgive you."_

"_Y-Yes, Mother…"_

The Luxio shook his head, the flashback happening before his eyes in a blink of time.

"Oh, so you're in town for travels? Then maybe you'd like to get supplies. We sell all sorts of supplies at the store. Oh the store, I'm running late! This way if you wanna come~!" She motioned them to follow and took back the road.

"Okay, Miss Aura! No doubt my friends are there." Ranmaru followed her, staying by her right side.

"Senpai... H-Hey! WAIT!" Wynn snapped out of her trance, catching up to the two, Wynn staying to her left.

"Hee hee, miss Wynn was it? You seem to be daydreaming a lot. You must have a lot on your mind."

"Kitty-kun says I have a very active brain!" She giggled again, rubbing up against her.

Aura blushes lightly at the contact, but did not mind.

-Time Skip-

"Ooooh! There's Kitty-kun and Senpai!" Wynn pointed at the two, reaching the store in a few mintues.

"Yes, twenty Oran Berries, ten Sitrius Berries, fifteen apples, and three of the Pecha, Aspear, Cheri, and Tomatto Berries." Kitalia was at the counter, Bruce by her side.

The owner, a Cranidos was taking notes. "Mhmm mmhhhmmm... Very well, I should be able to get you that as soon as my stupid supply girl gets back... I swear that empty head is good for nothing, she's always late..." As he sighed, he notices her. "There you are you worthless cunt! Do you know how long I've waited for those supplies?" He went past the counter and went directly to Aura.

"B-but mister Lornus... I'm only a little late and-" She got interrupted by slap across the face.

Ranmaru, a few paces away, immediately dropped into an aggressive stance, a loud growl leaving his throat. "Hey! That is no way to treat a lady!"

Bruce and Kitalia ran in front of him, managing to push him to the counter. "Ranmaru! You can't cause a scene like this! I'd hate to say it, but it's not our place to interfere..." Bruce sighed softly, looking back at the two.

"But aren't we supposed to help people? Our new friend needs help! Wynn, back me up here!" He turned to the Quilava, tears threatening to leave his eyes. "S-Senpai's right... We may help people now, but... There's nothing we can do here... Without getting in trouble…"

Kitalia was keeping a close eye on the two. -Her reaction gave me proof that this has happened before... She's blind as well, I can feel it in her aura... We should do something, but...-

The poor girl, left alone, tried again to express her excuses, but her abusive boss only proceeded to insult her further and slap her once more, making her fall down and cry. "Stupid bitch. Gather yourself and go back to work you pitiful excuse..." He sighed and turned back to the group. "Forgive me, I get rather angry when my klutz employee can't even get something as simple as going to get a basket dine right..."

Ranmaru hissed, only to get a glare from Kitalia. -You back off, right now.- Her voice echoed in his head.

"No!" He stepped in front of Bruce and Kitalia, a very rare frown on his face. "Mister! I'd hate to be rash, but I don't appreciate how you're treating my new friend!"

"Ranmaru Kazi-" Kitalia stepped forward, only to be stopped by Bruce. "This is something Ranmaru has to do, I can feel it..."

The Cranidos looked only more annoyed now. "And who do you think you are kid! Get the hell lost, if my whores can't do their jobs, they can kiss my fist and learn to work!"

"I'll let you know, Aura is a very nice person, and not a whore! Aura is blind! She can't work like a normal Pokemon can!" The look of fury in his eyes was something that the three had never seen. "She's giving you the best that she can! If someone gives you their best, YOU RESPECT THAT!"

A sneer crossed the Cranidos's face. "Okay. I'll respect her _best efforts_." The sarcasm seethed from his voice, as he turned to her, and shoved her into the group, Ranmaru catching her. "Fine. You're fired. Now, get off my property." He turned around and disappeared behind the counter.

"W-What…?" Fear blanketed her face, as Bruce led her away. Ranmaru followed, his tail thrashing about.

"Wynn, let's go." Kitalia sighed softly.

"…." The Quilava sat there on her haunches, when a frown crossed her face. She pulled out an Oran Berry, chucking it at their sign. "Jerkface!" She took off, zooming past Kitalia, who looked back and saw what she did. Once again, the Kirlia sighed, and just kept walking.

"N-Now what am I gonna do…? I don't have a job, how am I going to be able to keep a roof over my head, let alone food in my stomach…" She started to cry, sitting down on a bench.

"Nonono, don't cry, Aura! We'll find you a better job! This is a BIG town, there's gotta be places looking for able-bodied Pokemon!" Ranmaru ran to her side, reaching up and wrapping her in a hug.

"Y-You really think so, Ranmaru…?" She looked up, Ranmaru getting a glimpse of her beautiful silver eyes, sending him into a blushing frenzy.

"Yeah! Don't worry, Team Dissidia's on the case!" He took a step back, looking back at the others.

"Other then the fact you stole my line AGAIN… Of course."

"We owe it to you, Aura! After all, we were the ones who made you a little late!"

"And we still need supplies, so we're gonna have to find another store in the first place…"

"We've got you back, Aura!" He turned back around to the Minccino wrapping her arms around him.

"Oh thank you! You guys are the best!" All her sadnees seemed to disappear, as a smile crossed her face. -Maybe…. Maybe all boys aren't so bad...-

"Kays! We'll split up! Me, Aura, and Wynn can go one direction, and Bruce and Kite can go in another!" Ranmaru knelt down. "Wanna hop on, Aura?"

"Sure!" She climbed on, and the two took off, Aura hanging on for dear life.

Meanwhile in the other corner, Kitalia wasn't very happy.

"It's like… My leadership doesn't exist anymore…" The Servine sniffled rather loudly as he walked.

"There there Bruce, your ego will be fine… Your very fragile ego will be okay…" Kite was past annoyed as she patted his back.

"Thank you Kite…"

"Not a problem… As usual…"

-Two hours later-

"This sucks, Ranmaru!" Wynn rolled about a bench around two rather depressed and tired mon, having walked around the entire north half of the city, and all with no luck. Each place they stopped, they got a door slammed in their face or laughed at.

"Don't remind us…."

"Nyehehehe, you two are silly~!"

Ranmaru got off the bench, sighing softly. "C'mon, Aura, we should go find the others, we need to make some headway before it gets too dark."

The Minccino sighed as well, climbing onto Ranmaru's back. "Yeah…" He started walking, Wynn finally uncurling and walking beside him. "Man, this job stuff is complicated… I'm glad we decided to be adventurers!"

"Wy-" Ranmaru's brain process went to a screeching halt, the answer as plain as day. "Aura! You can travel with us!"

"W-W-W-What?" The Minccino hopped off his back and ran in front of him. "B-But I don't want to be a hinderance to you guys!"

"There's no way! You're our friend, Aura!" Ranmaru hopped over her, taking off. "Come on, let's go!"

"R-Ranmaru, wait up!" Aura chased after him, trying to keep up.

"…Tee hee, I'm such a genius~!" Wynn started giggling again, as she ran to catch up with the two.

-Time Skip-

"So… You wanna come with us, Aura?" Bruce tilted his head slightly, not expecting this idea from her.

"Yes. I can do the cooking, cleaning, accounting, organization, and first aid!" Aura bowed softly. "Please, Bruce, I beg you…"

Bruce blankly stared out for a second or two. "Sure, more's the merrier! Now, let's get a packing, folks! We gotta go get Style!"

"Who's Style?"

"Oh, he traveling with us. Just hatched. We left him on a tree trunk with one of Kitalia's barriers around him, because if we brought him into town, I'm sure he'd get snatched."

"…..YOU DID WHAT?"

_-Fin-_

(Finally, the story's back on track! Sorry again that I got a little random back there, I just had to do something that needed to be done. I'll start answering reviews next chappy, so ciao for now~!)

(A Peek Into Next Chapter!)

"_I wonder what if feels like to fly…"_

_"I-I think I may have sprained my paw..."_

"_Are you guys here for the legendary treasure too?"_

"_S-STYLE!"_

Chapter 5 – Team Dissidia's in trouble?


	7. Chapter 4 point 5

Chapter 4.5 - Team Dissidia can sing?

Honestly, I've been having quite a bit of trouble writing the next chapter, and getting a little off topic with my writing de clogged my brain last time, so we're gonna go ahead again, with a little songfic-ing! But for now, I'm answer reviews with-

*drum roll*

Wynn - Me~! Who's first, Senpai?

First is Tori, asking isn't Dissidia a final fantasy game? Well, it is, uno, stop poking at my lack of creativity.

Wynn - *poke poke* But ish so squishy!

As Tori left In her comment, I'm actually using the Latin definition of the word Dissidium, thank you AP English, which means one that causes conflicts! What I have planned... I'll keep secret...

Wynn - She called me adorable too! wb

Moving along, I'll go ahead and poke Orange Lover's review of... Well, my vent chapter to be honest.

Wynn - Senpai...

First off, the technical term is bisexual. I'm pretty sure you knkw that but... Hehe... Second, that chapter was pretty poorly written. I just poured my heart out into a word document... But that pourage unclogged my brain and helped me finish Chapter 4! So it was good... I guess? I just hope the person I was directing that toward saw it, and got my message... And maybe would drop a review? I look up to them as a writer, and value their opinion. I know-

Wynn - MOVING ALONG.

*ahem* Anyways, I've noticed with my phone pinging off at work all the time, that people are slapping the story on their alerts and favorite lists, and it makes me happy! Happy enough... To do this!

Wynn - *holds up a banner* We're now taking OC's~!"

There's no fancy form you have to fill out, none of that! Just write me abot your character in anyway you want, even if you have an idea for a chapter! Go crazy! I just ask, keep it formal, readable, and I swear to Mew if you send me a overpowered character...

Wynn - Senpai'll send me to burn your house down! ^w^

Now... To the disclaimer! Which I actually haven't been posting! ^.^;

Wynn - Pokemon and The Pokemon Mystery Dungeon series belongs to Game Freak and Nintendo! Now, Senpai claims right to all of his OC's, including Bruce Winterblue- Ick, I just said Senpai's name, FOCUS, me, Kitalia the Kirlia, and Ranmaru Kazimaki! Red the Emolga claims rights to Aura the Cinccino, and Sadovora F. Darkest claims rights to Style the Pichu! The universe in which the story is set in is the granduer idea of Owen Hiroshima, a.k.a The Wizard of Dim-Wittedness, which Senpai has been given full permission to use! Senpai also would like you to find him on FanFiction, and read his story, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon - The Broken Mirror, or some of his other great stories! And, fin! *pant pant* That was a mouthful, Senpai...

Now, to storytime!

Wynn - Epic line of seperation, GO!

—

"Senpai..."

"What, Wynn..."

"I'm tireddddd..." The Quilava was hanging onto Bruce's tail, just letting herself be dragged. Her black fur was glistening with sweat, very very weird for a Fire type, the sun beating down on them all. "And hot..."

"Wynn... Shut up..." Kitalia sighed, rather annoyed.

Ranmaru was behind the three, walking beside Aura, Style on his back, a small umbrella keeping the Pichu from overheating. "You doing okay back there, Style?"

"Yeah! I'm hot, but not too hot!" The Pichu twirled the umbrella in his hands, spinning it like a upside down top.

"Good." Aura nodded softly.

Bruce looked up, sighing softly. He knew they still had aways to go, but by the Quilava latched onto his tail, he could tell morale was low. Very. Very. Low. Oddly enough, there was a sign on the road up ahead. He squinted, and it said:

"Morale low?

"Can't find the will to stay on your travels?"

"Then stop by the Quilava Bros. Cafe!"

"Where one of our revitalizing drinks will pick you right back up!"

"Senpaiiiii? Can we go, huh?" Wynn immedialy detached from Bruce's tail, running up in front of him, puppy eyes set to beg, on her hindlegs.

He sighed softly. "I guess..."

"YAY!" She took off down the side road, the building in sight from where they were. Kite sighed softly, following her.

"A cafe... I wonder if it's like the cafes back at home..." Aura thought out loud as she walked next to Ranmaru. "Nice... Quiet... Almost..."

-Time skip-

"Peaceful..."

The place was less of a cafe, and more of a club or a bar, Pokemon sitting at tables made of a sort of flat metal, the chairs made of the same dense material. There were a pair of Grovyle, who looked like twins, screaming their heads off on a stage of some sort, their voices so low it sounded like feral growls. Behind them, were Quilavas on guitar and drums.

"With the taste of your lips, I'm on the rise~!"

"You're toxic, I'm slipping underrrr!"

"A taste of a poison, I'm paralyzed!"

"I'm addicted to you, don't you know that you're TOXIC!"

The music stopped, and the place broke into roars of applause and screams, everyone off their seats as the Grovyles bowed, and got off the stage. One if the Quilavas hopped over his drumset, and grabbed the mic off the micstand.

"Thank you very much, you guys, it's always a pleasure to hear those screamo voices of yours! Me and my bro are gonna take ten so we can make some drinks for you all!" The places broke into cries of happiness again.

"You have GOT to be kidding me." Kitalia crossed her arms, a rather annoyed look on her face.

The Quilava that was playing the guitar had leaned his instrument against the drum set, and walked over. "Hey there newcomers, welcome to the Quilava Bros. cafe! I'm Pick, and my bro's Stick, and DAMN, you all look tired as all heck, let me tell you what, drinks on the house for you guys!" He grinned. "Now, come with me."

Everyone simply sighed and followed him, everyone sitting down at a table. "Now, where are you guys from, hm?" He was standing inbetween Wynn and Aura.

"Oh, Sky Park." Bruce said, looking around.

"Sky Park now? Interesting, I heard nobody leaves that place, it is the LIFE." He sighed happily, nudging Wynn. "Especially when it's full of cuties like you, non~?"

Wynn giggled softly, nudging him back. "Oh, you charmer, you~!"

"You have got to be kidding me..." Aura murmured, Style on her lap.

"Here, I'll be right back, you guys relax now! Oh, and it's Kareoke Night, so the atmoshpere provides itself, enjoy!" The Quilava dashed off, yelling some drink order to his brother.

"Well, the place is nice. I like it." Bruce nodded softly, and was met with absolute silence for a few minutes.

Wynn looked back a few times, and caught the Quilavas staring right at her, or rather, a little lower. "Wait...He hit on me... I don't like him..." Wynn shivered a little.

"I guess that's what those kinds of people do to get customers..." Ranmaru sighed softly.

"Now now, don't look so mull and drum!" Pick came back, holding a platter of drinks on his paw. "Have fun, relax! Here!" He passed out the drinks rather fast, not spilling a drop, stopping at Wynn. "Here, milady~." He held the drink out, sitting in the middle of the platter. Wynn took it, smiling softly. "Now, me and my bro have to get back to work now, cheer up, don't be the sticks in the mud!" He took off, dropping the platter on the counter before running back to the stage.

"Now, is everyone enjoying their drinks?" Pick took the mic back in his paws. His brother joined him, sitting down at his drumset, the two met with loud cries of approval and applause. "Now, me and my bro are gonna do a little something special..." He picked up his guitar, grinning.

_"Just something about you, we all lookin at you whatever, you keep lookin at me." He started playing a melody, walking off the stage, and looking staright at Wynn. "You gettin scared now, right? Don't fear me baby, it's just Pick, dear. It feel good right? Listen."_

__

_Wynn gulped. -You have got to be kidding me...-_

__

_"I kind of noticed something one night  
>From the club, your front face<br>It's kind of weird to me  
>Since you're so fine<br>If it's up to me your face will change..."_

__

_He made it to the table, playing right next to Wynn, absolute silence in the entire room._

__

_"If you smile, that should set the tone  
>Just be limber<br>And if you let go, the music should move your bones  
>Just remember<br>Sing this song with me~!"_

__

_He waved her back, taking a few steps back, wanting her to follow him._

__

_"Ain't nobody love you like I love you  
>You're a good girl and that's what makes me trust ya<br>Late at night, I wanna talk to you  
>You will know the difference when I touch you."<em>

__

_He stayed silent, playing some more, some encouraging hoos from the crowd, a devilish grin crossing his face. Wynn sighed softly, hopping out of her chair, met with more hoots from the crowd._

__

_"People are so phony  
>Nosy coz they're lonely<br>Aren't you sick of the same thing?  
>They say so and so was dating<br>Love you or they're hatin  
>When it doesn't matter anyway<br>Coz we're here tonight"_

__

_The two walked, Pick stepping back onto the stage, standing in front of the mic again. Wynn stood on the edge, just staring, the slightly derpy "I'm planning something" look on her face, Bruce picking up on it immediatly._

__

_"If you smile, that should set the tone  
>Just be limber baby<br>If you let go, the music should groove your bones  
>Baby just remember<br>Sing this song with me_

_Ain't nobody love you like I love you  
>You're a good girl and that's what makes me trust ya<br>Late at night, I talk to you  
>You will know the difference when I touch you."<em>

__

_He stepped a little closer, staring even deeper into Wynn's eyes, a soft blush crossing his face, his volume going from low to high.  
><em> 

_"Yeah, you know I can make ya happy  
>I could change your life<br>If you give me that chance  
>To be your man<br>I won't let you down baby  
>If you give me that chance<br>To be your man  
>Here baby, put on my jacket<br>And then..."_

__

_He tossed his guitar in the air, swinging the vest on his chest off him and onto Wynn, catching his guitar and continuing to play, some applause from the crowd coming out._

__

_"Maybe we'll fly the night away  
>I just wanna love you baby<br>Yeah, yeah, yeah  
>Maybe we'll fly the night away<br>I just wanna love you baby  
>Girl ..."<em>

__

_He swung his guitar on his back, picking up the mic, taking Wynn's hand and twirling her around.  
><em> 

_"Girl, what chu wanna do?  
>I'm in front of you<br>Grab a friend, see I can have fun with two  
>Or me and you put on a stage show<br>For these cafe kids, that's how to change low  
>From them you heard "wow, it's the same glow"<br>Look at me, I say "yeah, it's the same dough"  
>We the same type, you the fire of life<br>You'll have sleepin in the same bed, er'night~"_

__

_"Stick~!" He tossed the mic to his brother, hopping over his drumset, and landing right behind Wynn, leaning against his drumset as he stared at her, Wynn turning around to look at him._

__

_"Come rock with me, you deserve the best  
>Take a few drinks<br>Let it burn in your chest  
>We could ride down<br>Pumpin this song in the deck  
>Funny how a few words turn into sex<br>Play this free, joint called "brain"  
>Ma'am, take a hint<br>Make me swerve in the lane  
>The name Stick<br>And I burn every track  
>The Quilava Bros here<br>Now how heavy is that?"_

__

_He winked softly, sliding over to play his drums again, the crowd roaring, as Pick started to play again.  
><em> 

_"Maybe we'll fly the night away  
>I just wanna love you baby<br>Yeah, yeah, yeah  
>Maybe we'll fly the night away<br>I just wanna love you baby  
>Girl ...<em>

_Ain't nobody love you like I love you  
>You're a good girl and that's what makes me trust ya<br>Late at night, I talk to you  
>You will know the difference when I touch you~"<em>

__

_He sung to the crowd's roars of approval, as Pick drew closer. "Break this down." The crowd silenced as he continued, even Stick stopping, face to face with her. "You know, I used to dream about this when I was a little boy... I never thought it would end up this way... Drums." Stick started to play again. " It's kind of special right? Yeah. You know, you think about it sometimes people are just destined... Destined to do what they do and that's what it is. Now everybody clap." He finished with one final note, grinning, as everyone hopped out of their chairs, clapping and whistling._

Bruce caught a grin off Wynn's face before it exploded in pure giddyness. "That was SO COOL! How did you learn to play like that, Pick?"

"Many years of practice, my dear. But, these instuments are... Charmed in a way, so it plays whatever sound you want it to make, as long as you can think the note. For our less... Musically talented guests. Wanna have a go at it, my dear?" Pick took the strap off, handing the guitar to Wynn.

"Sure! But... I wanna sing too!" Wynn put the strap on, grinning.

"The floor's yours, dear~!"

Wynn took a deep breath, thinking the song she had made up in her head, and the brought her paw down on the strings.

_"Why am I always hit on by these boys I never like  
>I can always see them coming from the left and from the right~!"<em>

__

_Pick took a step back, blown back a bit, it obvious that his charming had failed. Wynn kept on strumming, the guitar making more noise then he had thought possible._

__

_"I don't wanna be a priss  
>I'm just trying be polite<br>But it always seems to bite me in my-"_

__

_She stopping playing for only a few heartbeats, swinging her paw around, the crowd's jaws hitting the floor._

__

_"Ask me for my hand there yeah,  
>You put me on the spot<br>You think that we should hook up  
>But i think that we should not<br>You had me at hello  
>Then you opened up your mouth<br>And that is when it started going south,  
>OH~!"<em>

__

_The crowd broke out into cheers, Pick frozen in embrassment._

__

_"Get your paws off these hips  
>Or I'll roast your flippin lips<br>Stop your starin at my-  
>Hey!<br>Take a hint,Take a hint  
>No you cant buy me a drink<br>Let me tell you what i think  
>I think you could use a mint<br>Take a hint,Take a hint  
>T-Take a hint, Take a hint!"<em>

__

_The crowd was in a trance, Wynn's paw strumming at almost impossible speeds, putting out so much sound from the little guitar, sounds that even sounded like drums, and a beat of some sort._

__

_"I guess you still don't get it  
>So lets take it from the top<br>You asked me what my sign is  
>I told you it was stop<br>And if I had a Poke for every name you just dropped,  
>You'd be here and I'd be with my Sen-pai-"<em>

__

_"HEY!" Bruce yelled out, a little embarassed._

__

_"Get your paws off these hips  
>Or I'll roast your flipping lips<br>Stop your starin at my-  
>Hey!<br>Take a hint,Take a hint  
>No you cant buy me a drink<br>Let me tell you what i think  
>I think you could use a mint<br>Take a hint,Take a hint  
>T-Take a hint, Take a hint!"<em>

__

_The crowd was roaring now, abandoning their chairs and crowding the stage, Wynn looking Pick dead in the eyes, much as he did to her._

__

_"What about no don't you get  
>So go and tell your bro there<br>I'm not really interested  
>It's about time that I'm leavin<br>Im'a count to three and  
>You blink your eyes and I'll be gone~<br>One,  
>Get your hands off my-<br>Two,  
>Or I'll roast your friggin-<br>Three,  
>Stop your starin at my-<br>HEY!  
>Take a hint take a hint!"<em>

__

_Stick had a grin on his face, sitting there and watching his bro get embarassed to all hell never happened. –She's a cute girl, but he's the one who really wanted her.- Giving off a soft shrug, he started to play, catching onto the beat._

__

_"I am not your missing link  
>Let me tell you what i think<br>I think you could use a mint  
>Take a hint take a hint<br>Take a hint take a hint  
>Whoaaaaaa~!"<em>

__

_The crowd sung along now, dancing along to the beat of the song, roaring even louder when Stick started playing._

__

_"Get your paws off these hips  
>Or I'll roast your flippin lips<br>Stop your starin at my-  
>Hey!<br>Take a hint, Take a hint~!"_

__

_She took a bow, Stick coming to a stop as well, the crowds clapping as Wynn put the guitar back in Pick's hands, patting him on the head and poking him in the chest, tipping him over. "You're as big of a sillyhead as Senpai, but you're not Senpai!" She ran off the stage, sitting back down at the table, getting hoots of approval from the crowd as they migrated to back where they were._

"Wynn..." Aura was rather flabbergasted.

"What? I told that player off! I only belong to one Pokemon, my Senpai~!" Wynn had another giggle fit, blushing brightly.

Bruce sighed softly, overhearing that comment but deciding to ignore it, coming over with another platter of drinks. "Stick says these are on the house for the amazing show, Wynn." He smiled softly. "That really was great, I didn't know you could sing so well."

Wynn went into a third giggling fit, leaning against him, her blush as bright as ever. "Thank you, Senpai~!"

"But... Apparantly when you buy a drink, you're automatically signed up for their Kareoke Night... So... The four of us have to sing..."

"W-What?" Kite burst out of her chair. "Hell no! That's blackmail!"

"I wouldn't mind singing. Mom gave me choir lessons when I started high school." Ranmaru turned to Aura, his trademark grin of full blast, like she would see it. "Should I, Aura?"

"I think it's a wonderful idea." Aura nodded softly.

The door behind them opened, and a Alakazam stubbled in, a cane in his hand, Pick and Stick dropping what they were doing, rather literally. "Mister Al!" They ran up to him, like they were seeing their childhood hero.

"Ah, Phillip, Stein, how are you two doing?" They walked with Mister Al, sitting him down at a chair next to the stage, Pick taking his cane and hanging it up on a hook that was in the wall.

"Mister Al, how many times have we said to refer to us by our stage names?" Stick sighed softly.

"Too many, Stein. I gave you these names, and I shall use them."

Pick ran onto the stage, grabbing the mic. "Hey there, everyone! Now that the great Mister Al is here, we can officialy kick off Kareoke Night!" He was met with some clapping. "Now, you guys know the drill, Mister Al will give you a song, me and Stick'll play it with you while you sing!"

The time passed by, each Pokemon had gotten its turn to sing, it finally coming down to them.

"And now, we've saved the newest for last! The mull! The drum! We don't even know if she HAS feelings! Kitalia!" Pick pointed out the Kirlia from the crowd, that mull and drum look turning into something very unhappy.

"I'm going to kill them, I'm going to kill them, I'm going to kill them..." She repeated underneath her breath, even while next to the Quilavas and standing in front of Mister Al, eminating a wave of rage, which the two felt, making them shiver.

A soft blue glow enveloped his ears, as Kite felt her mind divulged, she had blinked before she had even realized what had happened, let alone put her guard up to keep him out. She couldn't move, as the memories that he picked out were flashed before her eyes, transforming into words. "You have felt like you have been alone, Kitalia, when in fact, you aren't. As a goodbye to those times, sing. You no longer... Walk alone."

_She sighed softly, as she grabbed the mic, Pick and Stick ready to play, as their instruments flashed blue, and they begun to play._

__

_"I walk a lonely road,  
>The only one I have ever known.<br>Don't know where it goes,  
>But it's only me and I walk alone."<em>

__

_The music was soft, as Kite tapped in, her voice with the clarity of an opera singer as the two picked up the beat._

__

_"I walk this empty street,  
>On the boulevard of broken dreams,<br>While the city sleeps,  
>I'm the only one, and I walk alone.<br>...I walk alone, I walk alone.  
>...I walk alone, I walk alone!"<em>

__

_The sound picked up again, Pick shredding that guitar into six pieces at the rate he was playing, the song sounding more rock-ish._

__

_"My shadow is the only one who walks beside me,  
>My shallow heart, the only thing that's beating.<br>Sometimes, I wish someone out there will find me.  
>To live I walk alone~!"<em>

__

_The beat mellowed out again.  
><em> 

_"Oohhhh, oooohhh,  
>Woaahh, ooo-oooh,<br>Woaahh, ooo-oooh,  
>Woaahh...<br>I'm walking down the line,  
>That divides me somewhere in my mind.<br>On the borderline, not the edge,  
>And where I walk alone."<em>

__

_Everyone was silent, as if the entire room was focused down onto her words. All eyes were on the Kirlia, and not leaving anytime soon._

_"Inbetween the lines, what's fucked up, and everything's all right.  
>Check my vital signs,<br>And no, I'm still alive, and I walk alone.  
>I walk alone, I walk alone.<br>I walk alone, I walk a-"_

__

_She paused, as the music picked back up again.  
><em> 

_"My shadow is the only one who walks beside me,  
>My shallow heart, the only thing that's beating.<br>Sometimes, I wish someone out there will find me.  
>To live I walk alone~!<em>

_"Oohhhh, oooohhh,  
>Woaahh, ooo-oooh,<br>Woaahh, ooo-oooh,  
>Woaahh..<br>I walk alone, I walk a-"_

__

_The back erupted in sound as the two started playing loud, Pick shredding the guitar for a few seconds, before the music suddenly died, a few plucks of strings the only sound._

__

_"I walk this empty street,  
>On the boulevard of broken dreams,<br>While the city sleeps,  
>I'm the only one, and I walk a-<br>My shadow is the only one who walks beside me,  
>My shallow heart, the only thing that's beating.<br>Sometimes, I wish someone out there will find me.  
>To live I walk alone~!"<em>

__

_Kitalia stopped, Pick and Stick playing the song out for a while, ending it right when the crowd rose to their feet, cheering and clapping. She sighed softly, walking off the stage, feeling herself stopped by Mister Al._

"Just remember. The past is the past. You have friends, teammates... A lover, and they're all underneath your nose. All you have to do is look. You're not as alone as you think you are. Now, call over your Luxio friend..." He smiled softly, and shooed her off.

-What did he mean... Did he...- Kitalia sat back at the table, sighing again. "Ranmaru, he wants you."

Ranmaru shrugged softly. "I guess it's my turn now? I'll be back!" He hopped off the chair, padding over to Mister Al and sitting on his haunches in front of him. "You asked for me?"

"Yes..." Ranmaru felt his mind showing in front of him, all the memories of mainly him and Bruce, and some memories of his father's many infamous lectures, it ending rather fast. "Mmmmh... I think I know the perfect song for you... I heard a Pokemon sing it as an offer for marriage... Not to be meant that way, of course, but... Its real message will relay itself to you." He smiled, as the song almost instantly popped up in his head, walking onto the stage. The Quilava twins started playing out hard, strumming and beating like no tomorrow. 

_I feel like, I would like  
>To be somewhere else doing something that matters<br>And I'll admit here, while I sit here  
>My mind wastes away and my doubts start to gather<em>

_Ranmaru smiled, feeling the rythem of the song more and more as he sang, the crowd gathering around the stage yet again._

_I feel like, I would like  
>To be somewhere else doing something that matters<br>And I'll admit here, while I sit here  
>My mind wastes away and my doubts start to gather<em>

_And sometimes I think that I'm not any good at all  
>And sometimes I wonder why, why I'm even here at all<br>But then you assure me_

_I'm a little more than useless  
>And when I think that I can't do this<br>You promise me that I'll get through this  
>And do something right<br>Do something right for once_

_Bruce looked on, smiling softly, as it struck him. He was singing about their friendship._

_So I say if I can't, do something significant  
>I'll opt to leave most opportunities wasted<br>And nothing trivial, that life could give me will  
>Measure up to what might have replaced it<em>

_Too late look, my date book  
>Is packed full of days that were empty and now gone<br>And I bet, that regret  
>Will prove to get me to improve in the long run<em>

_And sometimes I think that I'm not any good at all  
>And sometimes I wonder why, why I'm even here at all<br>But then you assure me_

_I'm a little more than useless  
>And I never knew I knew this<br>Was gonna the day, gonna be the day  
>That I would do something right<br>Do something right for once_

_The music suddenly stopped, just very light sound as Ranmaru closed his eyes. Every fight with his father, every time he was picked on at school, every time something went wrong… He was there. –We're real friends…No matter what!-_

_I notice, I know this  
>Week is a symbol of how I use my time<br>Resent it, I spent it  
>Convincing myself the world's doing just fine<br>Without me  
>Doing anything of any consequence<br>Without me  
>Showing any sign of ever making sense<br>Of my time , it's my life  
>And my right, to use it like I should<br>Like he would, for the good  
>Of everything that I would ever know<em>

_A tear left his eye, as the music picked back up, the crowd erupting in cheers again. Nobody saw that tear, except for Mister Al and Bruce, both letting a small smile cross their face._

_I'm a little more than useless  
>When I think that I can't do this<br>You promise me that I'll get through this  
>And do something right<br>Do something right for once_

_I'm a little more than useless  
>And I never knew I knew this<br>Was gonna the day, gonna be the day  
>That I would do something right<br>Do something right for once__!_

_Ranmaru took a step back, as the music stopped, everyone clapping. He looked around, especially at Bruce. The Servine gave him a nod, grinning. He smiled in return.  
><em> 

"Now, bring you friend over… I believe it's his turn, and to end the show too." Ranmaru nodded, running back. "Bruce! It's your turn!"

"Well, let's get this over with, I guess…" He sighed softly, hopping out of his chair, not before patting Ranmaru on the head, a silent thank you.

"Well, hello there." Mister Al smiled softly, to the rather indifferent Servine in front of him. Bruce felt his mind almost immediately probed, and saw the look of amazement on the Alakazam's face. "Mmmmh…. Very interesting… You've already lived through more then most do in a life, and yet, I feel like you still have quite the road in front of you."

"Thanks. I'm SO looking forward to it." He sighed again, shaking his head, lookin down at the ground.

"Now, now, this is not the time for hapless sarcasm… I know it's your shield to hide what's really inside your heart… And you need to let it out. How do you expect your scars to heal if you just look over them?" Bruce gulped softly, the Alakazam was right. "Just being lazy throughout your life won't benefit anyone. You're an explorer, no? Your teammates count on you to lead them, and they'll mimic their leader."

Bruce looked back at the group. –They could die…? But, we've managed so far… Could I really be holding them back?-

"Now, here." He almost immediately felt the memory flash in front of his eyes, almost bringing them to tears. "Insipre courage. Face your scars."

_Bruce walked up to the stage, taking the guitar from Pick's hands. He sighed softly. –Gene… This is for you.-_

"_I wake in the morning tired of sleeping  
>Get in the shower and make my bed alone<br>I put on my makeup talking to the mirror  
>Ready for a new day without you<em>

_And I walk steady on my feet, I talk, my voice obeys me  
>I go out at night, sleep without the lights<br>And I do all of the things I have to keeping you off my mind  
>But when I think I'll be alright I am always wrong 'cause-"<em>

"_And I walk steady on my feet, I talk, my voice obeys me. I go out at night, sleep without the lights, and I do all the things I have to, keeping you off my mind, but when I think I'll be alright, I am always wrong, 'cause-"_

_Stick played a soft drum beat, following in tune with the Servine. Wynn looked on, never seeing this side of her Senpai ever before. It hurt. She didn't like it._

_My hands, don't wanna start again  
>My hands, no, they don't wanna understand<br>My hands, they just shake and try to break whatever peace I may find_

_My hands, they only agree to hold  
>Your hands, and they don't wanna be without<br>Your hands, and they will not let me go, no, they will not let me go…"_

_Bruce gulped, trying to stay focused. More and more memories flashed before his eyes, they times they had spent together, every waking moment, played over and over. He kept singing, because this was something he needed to do._

"_I talk about you now and go a day without crying  
>I go out with my friends now, I stay home all alone<br>And I don't see you everywhere and I can say your name easily  
>I laugh a bit louder without you<em>

_And I see different shades now and I'm almost never afraid now  
>But when I think I'll be okay I am always wrong 'cause-"<em>

_Kitalia looked on as well. She knew exactly what this was all about. Feeling every ounce of emotion pouring not from Bruce's eyes, but his heart, she knew she couldn't interfere._

_My hands, don't wanna start again  
>My hands, no, they don't wanna understand<br>My hands, they just shake and try to break whatever peace I may find_

_My hands, they only agree to hold  
>Your hands, no, they don't wanna be without<br>Your hands, and they will not let me go, no, they will not let me go_

_Sometimes I wake, I see them reaching out for you  
>Quietly breaking whatever shields I spent so long building up<br>I cannot fake 'cause when they cry I'm unspoken  
>They miss holding my baby<em>

_My hands, no, they don't wanna understand  
>They just shake and try to break whatever peace I may find<br>My hands, your hands, they don't wanna be without  
>Your hands, and they will not let me go, no, they will not let me go<em>

_My hands, don't wanna start again  
>My hands, no, they don't wanna understand<br>My hands, they just shake and try to break whatever peace I may find_

_My hands, only agree to hold  
>Your hands, no, they don't wanna be without<br>Your hands, and they will not let me go, nooooo, they will not let me go….  
>No, they will not let me go…."<em>

_Bruce fell to his knees, the mic rolling out of his paws, as he just sat there, crying into his hands. Wynn finally lost her patience, running for the stage, forcing her way into his arms._

"Senpai, Senpai, it's okay, it's okay, I'm here now…" She bathed his face in comforting licks, but even her presence couldn't even scratch away his depression. Everyone in the crowd was tearing up, feeling it as well. He made his way to his feet, looking up, azure eyes a bloodshot red, sniffling softly, walking straight for the door, closing it behind him. Wynn jumped to her feet, but felt herself stopped.

"This is something he needs to do, young one. Sometimes, you must fall low, to reach high." Mister Al got up, reaching for his cane.

Outside, Bruce didn't know what to feel. –Hate? Rage? Guilt? Depression?- He growled loudly, his fists glowing brighter then before. "Why does this have to be so confusing, DAMMIT?" He smashed his hand into a tree, the trunk shattering, falling backwards and crashing to the floor. "WHY?" He jumped onto the tree, pulverizing it into the ground, memories flashing in front of his eyes. "WHY? WHY? WHY-" He felt his fist stopped, as he looked behind him.

"You know, rage does blind you." Mister Al's voice rung behind him. "There is venting your anger, your emotions… But too much at one time will lead you into blindness. Where you feel you can't make a proper choice unless you're in the state you are now. Do you want that?"

"Not really, no…" Bruce got to his feet, brushing the wood chips off his body.

"Here, come back, to your team." Bruce walked over to him, the Alakazam outing an arm over him.

He opened the door for Bruce, to be met by roars of approval, and lots of clapping. The Servine's eyes lit up, smiling softly.

"Stein, Phillip, come here." He called to the two Quilavas, them coming rather fast. "Now… It's time I left."

"Oh, okay, bye then!" Pick hugged him, looking up at him.

"No, Phillip… It's time for me to move on."

"W-Wait, what?" Stick stood by his brother, who had let go of his hug.

"You two have your dreams… And you no longer need me. There comes a time, when you can predict your time is us, and it's time to move to the Hall of Origin." He patted them both on the head.

"But… Mister Al… What about Kareoke Night? It won't be the same without you." Pick whined softly, tears coming to his eyes.

"You've watched me long enough, to know how I create songs. And feel free to tell your brother about your identic memory anytime, Stein." He smiled softly.

"Broski, you've…"

"Yeah, I can't help it. Don't worry, we'll be fine." Stick wrapped an arm around his brother.

"Bye now." Mister Al turned around, smiling still. He took a few steps out into the road, before turning around. "Oh, Bruce, come here, before I go."

Bruce ran out to him. "Yeah?"

"There's a poem I needed to relay to you."

_For many years,_

_That the day when all the powers of the world come together,_

_Nature's fury, the wrath of the volcanos,_

_The cries of the clouds, and the everflowing energy that surrounds us,_

_Will form together, overcome all,_

_And create the new world,_

_A new Dissidia._

He almost immediately teleported away, leaving a very confused Servine. –That poem…-

HO-LY COW! It has been forever since I've posted, and I am SO sorry! My lappy crashes hard, but the good news is, it's alive, and never been better! Well, sorta. But, I'm back! The bad news, is Chapter 5 has been cancelled. I'm sorry, but honestly, this month of no writing has kinda lost the idea, and even though I had a good half of it RPed out, I just can't finish it. BUT THE GOOD NEWS! I have the next two chapters pretty much written out! All I have to do is edit and polish! So there will be more content, quickly too! Until then! Bruce out!


	8. Chapter 5

**So, I finally got this done! College is fun! _**

**Anyways, time to answer reviews. With~**

**Kitalia – Me, I guess.**

**Oh come on Kite, I write you better then that! ^.^**

**Kitalia - …..**

***sigh* Anyways…**

**Kitalia – We thank you for your ever growing support, Orange Lover and redtron11.**

**And I thank you for the compliment,** **Typhlosion7970****~!**

**My story's also on FurAffinity now, here's a link to my profile~ user/brucewinterblue/**

**Now, disclaimer, Kite!**

**Kitalia - Pokemon and The Pokemon Mystery Dungeon series belongs to Game Freak and Nintendo. Bruce claims right to all of his OC's, including Bruce Winterblue, Wynn Winterblue, , myself, Kitalia the Kirlia, and Ranmaru Kazimaki. Red the Emolga claims rights to Aura the Cinccino, Sadovora F. Darkest claims rights to Style the Pichu, Dspace the Ninetails claims rights to himself, and Luther the Umbreon does as well. The universe in which the story is set in is the idea of Owen Hiroshima, a.k.a The Wizard of Dim-Wittedness, which Bruce has been given full permission to use. Bruce also would like you to find him on FanFiction, and read his story, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon - The Broken Mirror, or some of his other great stories!**

**Now, storytime!**

"Wow... This town is a lot smaller then the ones we've been to." Bruce looked around, only a couple buildings surrounding them. There were a few Pokemon walking around, most of them holding rather big baskets, filled with a variety of things.

"Yeah. But it's less crowded!" Wynn was right at Bruce's side. "Crowds are yicky. They just like, sit there."

"Well, all we need is some medicine, just in case one of us gets seriously hurt. We've never needed it until Ranmaru injured his paw playing tag with Style and Wynn last night." Kitalia sighed softly.

"But I'm better now!" He whined rather loudly.

"An ounce of preservation's better then a pound of cure." Aura said softly, walking in the middle of the group. Style just stood by then Minccino, holding her hand.

"Well, there's a medicine shop over there. Let's go. Aura, go take Style to the other store."

"Okay. Come on, Style."

"Okay, Aura!" He smiled, running to Aura's side as the two walked away.

The four walked into the small shop, surrounded by a variety of herbs and berries, Wynn and Kite walking around, as Bruce and Ranmaru went to the counter. "Excuse me?"

The Ninetails looked up from his work, smiling as he look at the Servine. "Hello! How may I help you?"

"Yes, we were looking for some medicine."

"For my paw, even though I don't need it." Ranmaru sighed softly.

"Well, I guessed that. What do you need? In particular, that is." The Ninetails looked at Ranmaru's paw, giving it a quick glance before returning his gaze back to Bruce.

"Just some pain killers."

Ranmaru - "But it doesn't hurt anymore!" Ranmaru whined, sighing again.

"This is for later too!" Bruce sighed softly, shaking his head.

"Painkillers? Alright then... Let me see what I have..." The fox turned around, opening a cabinet and going through it, the two hit with a wave of overpowering smells.

Meanwhile, Wynn was walking around, taking a sniff of everthing she could put her nose in, Kite making sure she didn't stick her nose in something deadly. "Why couldn't we go with Aura? I could have gotten something sweet..." She whispered to Kite.

"Because Aura only needed to grab a thing or two." She sighed rather softly, noticing them coming up on an Umbreon. He was browsing as well. "Quite the collection of herbs..." Kite spoke aloud, hoping to get the Pokemon's attention. She needed someone else other then Ms. Curious to talk to.

He don't notice the Kirlia approach right away, but he didn't jump when she spoke. "Yeah...there is quite a lot of stuff here..." He picked up one bottle using Psychic, examining the label.

"Indeed." She looked over at the Umbreon, then got a very strange feeling, one she couldn't explain, quickly looking him over. -...No. He's okay. No danger.-

He paused a moment, feeling like I heard something else. "Pardon?"

"They all smell funny..." She snorted out her nose, not liking the smell.

"What kind of painkillers would you like? Injested, contact, or injected?" He kept looking, opening a large.

"The ones you can eat." Bruce tried to get a look, seeing just a bunch of leaves and berries he didn't recognize.

"I suppose some Seaberries then..." He reached into the drawer, pulling out a small container full of a light blue sauce like substance, and a little jar or water, containing almost no air at the top, sealed well, full of very strange, light purple, glowing berries. "There we go... Now, this jar is concentrated... It will work if applied to any open wound or area without much fur, or if injested... It should only be used in small amounts… And these berries can just be eaten, for lesser pains and aches, though you need to keep them submerged or they will spoil very quickly."

"Okay. We'll take them. How much?"

"Well, it's 250 Poke."

"Awsome." I hand you 250 Poke, smiling softly.

"This one smells really funny..." She took a deep whiff of another one, immediately coughing. "C-Crap!"

"Wha- Wynn! You okay?" Kite looked down, sighting softly.

"Yeah... I felt like someone set my nose on fire..." She giggled softly, realizing the little pun she had made.

The Umbreon looked over at the Quilava. "Yeah...that's some harsh stuff."

The Ninetails took the money and handed him the little container and the jar. "Here you go!" He then looked behind the Servine to Wynn, who was holding her nose. "That was concentrated Tamato Berry powder, ma'am, I'd recommend keeping your nose out of it."

"Thanks for telling me now…" She sneezed, whimpering.

"Thanks... Erm, I never caught your name." He slid the jar in his satchel.

"I'm Dspace, though my friends call me D. You can call me D, if you want!" The Ninetails bowed his head softly.

"I'm Ranmaru!" His trademark grin crossed his face. "Ranmaru Kazimaki!"

He smiles and proffers a tail to you, offering it to him so he can shake it. "Pleasure to meet you, Ranmaru! Say, are you by any chance the son of the Kazimakis?"

A nervous chuckle left his throat, as he shook D's tail. "Yeah…"

Dspace let out a little laugh. "Hope you don't take offense, but your dad is mighty intimidating!"

More nervous chuckles came out of him. "Don't remind me…"

The Eeveelution turned his attention back to Kite. "My name's Luther, by the way."

"My name's Kitalia." Her emotionless look crossed her face yet again.

"You seem like a smartypants, like Kitty-kun." She giggled a little again. "I'm Wynn! Wynn Winterblue!"

Luther chuckled at Wynn's enthusiasm, but something was still nagging at his mind, a feeling he couldn't shake about her.

"Name's Bru-" I turn around, hearing Wynn. "Wynn! We are not mates, stop using my last name!"

"Bru, huh? Nice to meet you too! Same to you, you, and you." D turned to each of the other ones.

"It's Bruce, sorry." He turned back, an embarrassed blush on his face.

He smiled. "Good to know. Nice to meet you Bruce."

Bruce - "Anyways, it was nice to meet you two, but we gotta hit the road!" He headed for the door, Wynn and Kitalia at his sides. "Bye for now!"

He waved at him as them left, smiling at Bruce. "Alright, have a safe trip. I have heard the area around here has been more dangerous than usual recently."

"Yeah, I've had a few encounters lately." In his thoughts, he thought. -Stay safe, Kitalia.-

The four of them walked out of the store, the door closing mehind them, and out to the main road. Bruce was out in front, Wynn by his side, too close as usual, with Kitalia and Ranmaru about three or four paces back. "Alright, we've got everything now, let's get packing. Hopefully Aura was able to get everything else."

"Yeah. It should be rather easy, now that we've got good supplies." Kite commented, looking back. –That was a rather interesting experience… I hope I can see you again, Luther.-

A young Sneasel rounded the corner, sprinting and looking back over its shoulder. Too occupied by what is behind her, runs headlong into Bruce, causing the pair of them to fall. As she does, she quickly pushes herself to her feet, getting up and facing you, eyes down and paws behind her back as she speaks. "I... I'm sorry mister..." She then heads on, running off quickly, soon rounding the corner, a tiny flash of something glimmering as she ran.

"No problem, mi-" He reaches to adjust his satchel, in not even being there. "T-The hell?"

"Wait, your satchel was..." Wynn's face immedialy went into a scowl. "That Sneasel took your satchel, Bruce! We gotta find her!"

Luther, having bought what he needed, prepared to exit the store. As he did, he bumped into the group. "Hey...is something wrong you guys?"

"Yeah, that had all our money, along with my personal belongings... We have to get it back!" He turns and notices Luther. "Oh, we seem to be in a little of a pinch. A Sneasel just ran off with my satchel."

"A Sneasel?" He tried to think of any Sneasal's around. "There's one that I've seen around."

"Y-Yeah! We should split up, so that way, we'll be able to find her faster." Ranmaru spoke up, his smile gone.

"Good idea, Ranmaru. I'll head with Ki-"

"I'M WITH SENPAI!" She blurt out, giggling.

"...Or Wynn."

Wynn - "YAY! Let's go!" She took off running, Bruce running after her.

"Guess it's just us three, Luther." Ranmaru padded forward.

"I guess so..." He looked around, following the Luxio.

"Thanks for helping us, Luther. We should go check the alleyway, where the thief ran into." She started walking as well, getting in front of Ranmaru.

Ranmaru followed her now, only about two paces behind. Luther stay close as well.

She turned the corner, but immedialty stepped back, looking over the wall.

"What is it, Kite?"

"It's her. But she's with someone, and thing's aren't looking too friendly..."

"That doesn't sound good. We better go." Luther tried to move, but Kite stopped him.

"I knew I'd find you here... The guards I hire can't do shit to stop your theiving. This is where the road ends for you." The Manetric had the girl cornered, a look of rage on his face, covered in the shadow of a dumpster.

"That voice..." Ranmaru froze.

She whimpers soft, pressing her body against the wall she had her back to, hunched over and clutching the satchel she had stolen

"I reconize that bag... It's part of a set, that I gave to my son, which means you have stolen from him, as well as my stores, and makes me want to erase you even more." He readied himself to pounce, his paws jolting in eletricity.

The Sneasel shut her eyes tight as she curled up in a ball over it, whimpering audibly as her body trembles.

"Hey! Stop!" Luther ran in between the two of them.

"F-Father!" Ranmaru joined him, standing right next to him. "I know this girl stole from Bruce, but that doesn't mean you can just kill her! She's a child!"

Her eyes dart to the side, towards a small drain nearby, her body tensing slightly.

"Don't even think about moving." Kite teleported beside her, placing a hand on her head.

She whimpered loudly, still remaining still.

"W-Wait, father?" Luther's eyes darted between Ranmaru and the Manetric.

"Son? I'm going to have to ask you to move. Now." He glared at Ranmaru.

"...Y-Yes, father." He took a few paces to the side, sitting on his haunches, drooping his head.

Luther refused to move, still holding in place. "So you're Mr. Kazimaki…"

"That girl has stolen an unbelievable amount of goods. She must be punished. I ask the same of you, sir, and I ask the same respect that my son gives me out of you." He turned his glare to Luther, giving off a very intimidating aura, his eyes calm, yet his gaze feeling like daggers.

-I-I can't stand up to him still... I'm still such a wimp...- He silently thoguht to himself.

"I am quite aware of that, however, we wish to get them back without causing a scene."

"Mmmmh... This is a waste of my time. I shall take my leave. But you..." He glared at the Sneasel. "This is your last warning. I even hear that you've been even window shopping anywhere near my stores, and I will tie you up and throw you in a Mystery Dungeon personally." He now turned to his son. "I hope you remember not to speak to your father in that tone again, next time we meet. You are an adult now, you damn well better act like it. Tarnish my name, and you're as good to me as that thief, and you know that. Understand?"

"Yes, Father." He bowed, his head almost touching the ground.

"Good. Goodbye Ranmaru, Kitalia. Tell Bruce I pass along my greetings." He turned the corner, and disappeared from sight.

He waited a few seconds, before curling up and crying, sobbing rather loudly.

She tries to make a break for it in the wake of the Manetric's leaving, Kite immediatly froze her with Psychic. "Nice try." She stood in front of her, snatching the bag out of her hands. Her eyes are wide with fear, but Kite let her go. "Get lost." The nameless thief took off without a word. "Come on, Ranmaru…" Ranmaru followed, cleaning his face up rather fast.

Luther watches Kite walk away, a little surprised. "Well...that was fast..."

"Coming, Luther?" She smiled softly.

"O-Oh, of course." He joined back up with the two. That feeling was stronger then ever, as he stared at her. Not as if he had remembered her from some time in the past, but… As if he should remember her.

_ -Fin-_

(A peek into the next chapter.)

_"My name is Kitalia. I have come here to purge you of your sins."_

"_Now, I'm only going to ask this one more time before I do something to you that will make you beg for death. Where is your pack, and how many of you are there?"_

_"You'll die alone..."_

_"Alone in your wanderlust..."_

_"Alone..."_

_"No! NO!"_

Chapter 6 – Kitalia, the Judge, Jury, and Executioner


End file.
